User talk:Dog of War
Please put a heading for each topic you wish to discuss. For example, say you want to talk to me about an Eldar weapon, put the heading "Eldar weapon". If you would like to discuss matters that are already here simply put it under earlier messages. To trolling/flaming, for I shall just ignore them. Remember to be civil. Thank you. Archives: User talk:Dog of War/Archive1 Quotes Hey you remeber that quote that Cutler Kar left Enigma? He shouldn't know that he's a Lacrymole. 'Nobody '''knows that Enigma is a Lacrymole, as it's extremely careful about protecting it's identity. 40kfan (talk) 23:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't hate you. It was an honest mistake. Feel free to add a quote. 40kfan (talk) 23:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Article debacle What did you do the my article? I don't really know what you did.--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 16:55, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot man, it means much.--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 17:12, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Order of the Wounded Heart I have no problem at all with somebody proofing me, I tend to typo when I get into something and I am lousy at spotting errors - I see what I meant to write not what is on the page. That said I am an American and so I would argue that 'armor', 'fervor' etc are correct spellings :) and I think 'Medicae' is 40k for EMS.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Corpus OK Dog...still on phone while reading I saw two section head openings a mangos biologist opening and the tech divisions opening A right off the bat thought for the biologist opening would be a heretek who was drawn into the retinue back in the day, whose heresy is using Nid DNA for splicing in attempts to create biological weapons. He currently is bitter having a mental inferior in control of his section but he is largely ignored and left to do as he pleases. The tech section is a little trickier to do as there are a lot more possibilities. However as a Mangos Exploritor this individual would be less scientific and more a mix of Maintainer, archeologist, and military commander. If I wrote him he'd be capable of userping control of the gun servitors, or have control of some higher level Admech weapons tech to experiment with IE some Thallaxii or some Automata. His background would have to be a secret seperation from the exploritor fleets most probably he was being discovered as a heretek and escaped with "Inquisitorial" priority. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 02:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok just to be safe, 1) i need to make a page for each Y/N? and 2) i am allowed to update the two sections with these two as the section head/figure-head correct? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Quotes 2 Hey Yeah I realised that was a bit unrealistic, but my guy is simply being a dick. Feel free to change the quote or whatever LordReaper (talk) 23:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Radriar was just commenting on how much they love Xeno's tech, after all he is a supplier of all kinds of goods and services, however cheap they may be. LordReaper (talk) 23:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure mate, I'll deliver it in typical Radriar fashion LordReaper (talk) 23:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Quote changed, a certain Rogue Trader is very disgruntled LordReaper (talk) 23:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Chapter symbol request Sure thing. I'll have your request done by the end of the week. 40kfan (talk) 19:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Here is your request. Enjoy! The Ruins of Accensa Hi. Are you still interested in the colaberation we planed? Becasue if so, the next section is about the Zoragons, and I need your imput AmyTheStray (talk) 07:32, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. we're in no rush, and study is more important. So, when ever you can. AmyTheStray (talk) 03:27, June 21, 2014 (UTC) The section is brilliant, thankyou. And thankyou for corect spelling! AmyTheStray (talk) 22:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Done AmyTheStray (talk) 23:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. Then chaos. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Could you do a Zoragons part for Ruins of Accensa? At the moment I think theyre fighting the chaos marines. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:37, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll do a part first then. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Do the Zoragons have an icon/symbol/glyph for their race? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:41, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I became aware of this but I thought of a idea it is simple. The battleship makes a tactical withdraw Clockwork Tactics (talk) 22:50, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sigh. I was hoping to make a banner for the page with all the faction symbols. But never mind. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:07, July 3, 2014 (UTC) If you show me a scetch I could finish it, if you like AmyTheStray (talk) 23:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the RP I was writing the next part of the Chasing Shadows RP as we speak. I will be present on the wiki chat soon. Thanks for the information, if you wish for me to keep writing please say, I'm nearly halfway done with it thus far. Sorry to the amount of time it had taken, I was rather busy for the past week. Lucario of the Gods (talk 22:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) BerserkArs Oookay. I think I've done some... I got carried over ok, see if it pleases you. My sandbox RemosPendragon (talk) 09:48, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Doge. would you care to do the next part for Ruins of Accensa? AmyTheStray (talk) 07:09, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Yo Doge, I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that Luc said the collab can start again! Bad news is that he requested that someone take his place, as he's starting college soon. I told him that I'd be happy to take his place, but I thought I should run it by you and Supah before anything. Yours truly, -- ''Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Dog, this might sound odd, but are you sure you still want me to add that timeline entry about Uggah Skullsmasha's invasion of Theolessus? I don't mean to sound rude, but the entry seems rather poorly written from what I know about your work(which means it's probably old and outdated), so I wanted to let you know before I did anything, so I could get your thoughts on the matter. LegionXIII (talk) 00:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna take a gamble and say 40k is finished; otherwise he would've kept the (MORE TO COME) message that he had left previously. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:23, August 18, 2014 (UTC) links allowed in chat? becuase i put a link for my 40k blog an i just needa make sure..?General patton 101 (talk) 23:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton I'm so sorry, it just came out of nowhere... the feeling... and I couldn't resist... Remos talk 22:00, September 17, 2014 (UTC) an apology once again, my apologies for earlier, never meant to start an argument, didn't really mean anything by comments. it's a weakness of mine that I can't really express why I care about things I do(the reason I don't like talking politics)- add that to a habit of shooting my mouth off and acting without thinking first- It's gotten me in trouble. I guess it did again. Now that I've had some time to think I believe I can express it a little better. I respect Scots as survivors and their stubborn refusal to just accept what the world throws at them, especially men like Wallace(I know Braveheart isn't exactly accurate)Rob Roy,Allasdair Macholla and a host of others who just refused to give up. It feels to me like they deserve to do so as a people with complete control over their own fates, not as part of the UK but as their own nation as they once were centuries ago. Perhaps my own biases are showing through and if they are I apologize for that too. You have a different view and that's to be expected. my apologies, I never really thought about the other viewpoints on Scottish Independence. Thank you for encouraging me to think and research before I express my views and for your help in making Petros Alexander a more believable character. I hope for your future guidance --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:23, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello my dear GM! After a nice old discussion with Cal in chat, we've both found that Chasing Shadows has a lingering problem smouldering in the background; communication. Yes I know this RP has slowly died down in terms of commitment, but I'd like to see it get back up on its feet. Therefore, I'd like to suggest that everyone who is part of the RP make use of your Chasing Shadows blog, found here. In my eyes it has the perfect setup to discuss ideas for progression and generally what ideas we all have swimming in our minds. Again, the main hurdle in my eyes has always been communication (alongside work ethic, but that can't really be helped), and since chat isn't the most reliable thing for these sorts of projects, I'd like us all to use your blog from now on so this thing doesn't just die like an all too large number of collabs on this site. Cheers, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 03:17, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Imperial Sentinels Bronze Vipers Artwork Bronze Vipers SP.jpg|Bronze Vipers Chapter icon - updated Bronze Vipers Astartes.png|Bronze Vipers Astartes - updated